1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to winch clutch assemblies, more particularly, to a deceleration mechanism of the winch which contains an additional second internal gear ring, where its outer annular wall is provided with multiple equally distanced fitting indents, and the clutch assembly, external to the deceleration mechanism, has clutch levers shifted in longitudinal motion, where the clutch levers are used either to immobilize in the fitting indents of the second internal gear ring of the deceleration mechanism or to release from their immobilized state, enabling the power to transmit or pause to the steel rope sheave of the winch, to accomplish the clutch function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A winch is a lifting appliance capable of winding the sling in or out for the purposes of the lift-up or lay-down of the weight, also named as lifting winch. The spots for installing the winch are such as a high rise for lifting goods vertically in an ascending or descending manner, a jeep or a cross-country vehicle for towing away another vehicle for escaping from danger or for the emergency use by the rescuers. The winch makes use of winding the steel rope in or out to heave the weight or load, so that the power of the winch is designed to operate in driving the steel rope sheave into rotation or reverse rotation, and further to control the release or collection of the steel rope (named power letting off or piling up rope). Since the winch is designed for the collection or release of the steel rope by power, it is limited by the gradual transmission of power internally, which means the speed of collection or release keeps a moderate speed; therefore, for the emergency use (for instance rescuing someone in danger), the release of the rope by power frequently fails to meet the expectation, which indeed worries the rescuers very much. In order to improve the aforesaid drawback, the prior art winches are provided with clutch assembly. Once the clutch is put on “separate” state, the power, transmitted to the steel rope sheave, is being paused, which frees the winding of the steel rope sheave from being restricted by the power, for the release of the rope promptly by labor (named manually releasing the steel rope), and for one more step earlier in seizing the sufferers to be rescued or the objects to be lifted; then followed by returning to “joined” state, resuming the power to the steel rope sheave to achieve the lifting of the weight or the load. Prior art winch clutch assemblies are made up of quite many complex components, which bring about some drawbacks: complicating the procedure for the assembly, putting off the production, and raising the cost; there is a vague difference between the separate state and the joined state for their actions, which quite annoys the operator. By realizing the aforesaid defects, the inventor conceived the ideal of innovation and improvement, which gives birth to the present invention.